


Aftermath

by MiraLake



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Before events of How To Train Your Dragon trilogy, Child Death, Dragon hunting, Dragons were dangerous, F/M, Genocide, Grimmel's backstory, Husband and wife duo, Married Couple, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Night Furies (How to Train Your Dragon), Origin Story, The Night Fury Killer, Tragic Romance, Tragic family deaths, young family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraLake/pseuds/MiraLake
Summary: "Spare me the honourable lies, Grimmel! You and I both know that's not the reason you kill. Maybe that was the reason when we first started, but not anymore. You kill for pleasure. Don't you deny it..."Right before he dies, Grimmel recalls his life before becoming a dragon hunter. And he regrets the choices he made. (One-shot Grimmel's origin story)
Relationships: Grimmel the Grisly/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Aftermath

" _For you, I'd sail across the seas. Scale the tallest mountains. Venture into the darkest caverns." Grimmel looked up at the starry night sky._

" _Would you now?" she pulled him by the neck to face her._

_He smirked and lifted her up so she could sit on the edge of their ship. "I'd also face an entire army of Monstrous Nightmares."_

_She raised a brow curiously. "Ok. Impressive. What else?"_

" _Slay a Night Fury."_

" _In your dreams," she laughed._

_Grimmel thought for a second before coming with his next answer. "Well...I'd rid the world of dragons."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Impossible. Dragons are already hard enough to kill. Admit it, Grimmel. You just want the attention of the islanders. To be the 'hero who rid the world of dragons.'"_

" _No. I'd really do it. If…"_

" _If…?"_

" _...you'll marry me?"_

_She was so shocked that she nearly fell over the edge she was sitting on. Grimmel quickly pulled her into safety. After a brief moment to collect herself, she looked at Grimmel and smiled._

" _Yes. Yes, I will."_

* * *

_Present time._

Grimmel grabbed at the boy-chief—Hiccup—and tore at him. They were falling at an alarming rate. The Light Fury Hiccup just freed, had dashed towards the Night Fury, intent on saving him after Grimmel accidentally shot him with a tranq arrow.

 _Is this boy really sacrificing his life for his dragon?_ Grimmel thought incredulously.

It really did seem like it though. Hiccup didn't struggle much as Grimmel fought him. He ripped off Hiccup's makeshift wings and pulled him down so he would hit the water's surface first.

Grimmel grabbed onto the boy's peg leg, trying to keep his balance midair. But then, he saw something fast and white rushing towards them.

It was the Light Fury. She had saved Hiccup's Night Fury by directing him onto a cliff and was now flying towards them.

Her wings streamlined behind her. Her eyes were fierce and powerful. She looked at Hiccup with an intense determination to save him.

Grimmel was a second too late to notice Hiccup releasing the mechanics that attached his peg leg to his body. And that's when he realized. He was the only one falling now.

"Nooooo!" The dragon hunter cried.

The Light Fury snatched Hiccup right before Grimmel hit the water's surface. The last thing he saw was the dragon's eyes.

Slit, cold, and blue. They were the eyes of a creature who just made a kill.

Deja vu.

White light flashed through Grimmel's eyes. Memories flew by him, so fast that he could hardly make out the faces of the people who appeared in them.

His parents, his friends, his hunting partners, his chief.

His family.

* * *

_Many years ago._

The island of Dagny was a rather large Viking civilization. It was one of the oldest and strongest havens in all the seas.

Dragon attacks still occur here. But they were all well-handled. The men and women of Dagny are experienced, adaptive, and most importantly resilient.

Nothing will make them submit to the dragons' terrors.

Grimmel walked across the village, holding onto the tiny hand of his five-year-old son, Rickard. They were about to grab their daily ration of meat and wheat.

The dragons' last attack left them with little livestock. But they're slowly healing.

"Ration card please?" The man sitting at the booth asked Grimmel.

Picking up his son, Grimmel let Rickard present the small wooden stick with the mark of a dragonhead engraved on it. The man at the booth smiled at the sight of the fair-haired little boy.

Before long, the package of food arrived and was handed to Grimmel and Rickard. The pair carried the rations together and walked back to their home.

Entering through the front door of the house, they were greeted by Grimmel's three-year-old daughter and Rickard's little sister, Liane.

The tiny girl with auburn-hair wrapped her arms around Rickard and then went up to Grimmel, asking to be held.

"Hold on, Liane, I just need to put this food away." He cooed at her.

Just then, the back door opened and in walked a redheaded woman drenched in sweat. She was carrying a large wood-cutting axe on her shoulder. Rickard ran up to her.

"Mom!" He giggled as the woman scooped him up with her free arm.

Grimmel had put away the rations by now and picked up Liane, swinging her around. The woman put her axe away and let Rickard back down. Grimmel crept up behind her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You better wash your mouth quickly," she said as she rubbed her cheek. "I'm covered from head to toe with dirt!"

Grimmel laughed as he gave his wife a quick hug. "Aren't you always, Frieda? I'm used to it by now."

Frieda looked at him coyly. "The only reason I'm not using the axe on you is because you're using our dear daughter as your human shield."

The couple shared a laugh before Liane began to whimper about being hungry. Frieda took her from Grimmel's arms and went to the kitchen to grab some food for her.

Rickard rushed after his mother and sister. Telling them that he was the one who presented the rations card today.

* * *

The day went by quickly without many events. The young family of four relaxed inside their house. Rickard and Liane were playing in their bedroom.

Frieda was busy cleaning her and Grimmel's arsenal of weapons. Then making sure that they're locked up and out of reach of their curious children's hands. The last thing they wanted was Rickard accidentally cutting his hand off with one of their swords.

"Take a break, my dear," Grimmel advised upon hearing Frieda sigh in fatigue. "You hardly ate anything today."

"The whole village is short of food. How can you expect me to? Besides, our children need it more than me."

Grimmel walked up to her and presented a breadstick. "This was from my portion. Take it."

Frieda smiled sweetly as she took the breadstick. "I love you."

The couple leaned in close but were interrupted when Rickard shouted for their attention. The young boy pointed at a basket containing a single ripe apple.

"Can I have it?" He asked.

Grimmel nodded and went to grab the apple. Before he was about to give it to Rickard, Liane crawled into the room. Her eyes landed on the shiny red apple.

"Oooh. Pretty. I want!"

Rickard shook his head. "I asked first."

Liane's eyes welled up with tears and she began to whimper. Immediately, Frieda picked her up and tried to soothe her crying daughter. "Liane, your teeth are too weak. I'll get you something softer ok?"

But Liane kept crying. Rickard was still adamant about giving his apple up. Eventually, Grimmel came up with a solution.

He gently asked for Rickard's apple and cuts it in half with a knife. He gives half to Rickard and the other half to Liane. The crying stopped.

Rickard was not too happy he had to give up half his apple. But he ate it anyway. Liane soon realized that her mother was right. That she can't bite into it. And gave her half to Rickard.

"I don't want it," Rickard refused. That caused Liane to start tearing up again.

Grimmel and Frieda looked at each other and sighed. It's going to take a while to get those two to bed tonight.

* * *

"I thought they'd never go to sleep," Frieda confessed as she finished patching a roof and jumped down.

Grimmel looked up from fixing his crossbow. "But we did it."

"We sure did."

The night was cool. All the adults of Dagny island were up and about. Repairing the damages from the last dragon attack. The day wasn't long enough for them to fix everything. So they use the night as well.

And it's been quite fruitful. All of their residential houses were repaired. All that's left are the shop buildings. And then they had to start focusing on gathering livestock again.

Frieda took Grimmel's hands from his crossbow. "C'mon."

She led them out of the main village and into the trees. The couple danced around in the darkness, the moonlight barely reaching them through the forest. For a while, they were the only two people in each other's world.

Nothing else mattered.

Then the loud ringing of bells was heard. The bells rang for one reason and one reason only. Dragons.

"Dragons! Incoming attack! Dragons!" The lookout shouted.

Immediately, the whole village stopped what they were doing and prepared for battle. Weapons were grabbed, armour was donned, and their inner beast was released.

Inside the forest, Grimmel and Frieda also heard the bells and rushed to join the battle. They also grabbed what they needed and regrouped with the rest of their comrades.

Everyone stood in position, waiting for the right moment to strike. A massive ball of fire was shot at them. And the dragon who did it appeared. Followed by the rest of the horde.

"Attack!" Cried the village chief.

With an almighty cry, the Vikings of Dagny charged forward. The battle between them and the attacking dragons began.

Arrows flew, axes were thrown, and swords were drawn. It was an all-out war across the island. There was no safe place to hide if someone needed to take a breath.

Everywhere someone looked, there was another house burning down. Another explosion destroying the area. Another comrade killed by a dragon.

Grimmel shot down several dragons with his crossbow. Good thing he prepared a lot of arrows since the last attack. Looking around to find more dragons to take down, he saw Frieda leaping around the battlefield.

She was helping out wherever people were in trouble. Throwing her arsenal of daggers at the dragons' weak and blind spots. Grimmel kept a close eye on her, making sure she didn't get in too much danger.

Suddenly, a loud screeching sound was heard in the distance. A dark blurry figure was speeding towards the village.

"Night Fury!" Someone shouted.

The breath attack came as soon as the warning was shouted. It knocked Grimmel back from where he was shooting, along with several other Vikings. Frieda rushed over to help her husband up.

Everyone was panicking and in disbelief. Night Furies are rare. How were they so unlucky to meet one tonight?

Before they could survey the damage done by the Night Fury's attack, another similar loud screech was heard.

"It's another one!"

"I hear a third one in the distance!"

The breath attack hit the residential areas up ahead. Screams and cries were heard from the villagers who were simply trying to hide away from the battlefield.

Grimmel and Frieda's eyes widened as they realized the attack landed on the location where their house was. They immediately started running towards their home.

Inside the house, Rickard held a wailing Liane close by. The damage from the Night Fury's attack left parts of their house scorched but still standing.

Despite trying to be strong for his sister, Rickard felt like crying as well. "Mom! Dad!"

"I'm coming!" Frieda shouted from the battlefield, even though she knew that her children couldn't hear her.

Grimmel shot down another dragon that attempted to attack them from behind. Frieda cleared a path in front with her throwing daggers, all the way to their house.

The battle was becoming more violent with the arrival of the Night Furies. All around them, warriors and innocent villagers, old and young, were running about. Crying the names of their loved ones.

Many have fallen in battle. Others tended to their mortal injuries. But the dragons were relentless in their attacks. Especially the Night Furies.

The house finally came into view through the smoke and fire, and Frieda sighed in relief. But before she could run towards it. Grimmel pulled her back.

"Look out!" He shouted.

A Night Fury's breath attack landed a couple of metres away from them. It destroyed nearly everything in its radius. Splitting wood in half, plummeting stones into the ground, and throwing everyone back.

"Mooom! Daaad!"

Was Rickard's last words before the entire roof of the house came crashing down upon him and Liane.

* * *

The next morning, the village was reduced to almost nothing. All the dragons were gone. Along with their livestock. And nearly half of Dagny's Viking warriors.

Everywhere, everyone was searching for survivors. Frieda woke up, half-buried under a pile of rubble from the Night Fury's attack. She found Grimmel unconscious next to her.

Pulling him out in panic, she shakes him desperately. "Grimmel! Wake up! For Odin's sake, don't you dare leave me alone in this world!"

"Never…" Grimmel coughed as he awoke and cupped his wife's face.

Several Vikings and medics surrounded the pair, tending to their injuries. Despite the pain and grogginess, Frieda didn't care much about the state her body's in.

She looked around her. The village where she and Grimmel grew up looked nothing like it was. Last night's attack was by far the worst one they've ever received in Dagny's history.

Then she saw the pile of wood and stones where their house once stood.

"My children!" Frieda screamed as she stumbled towards the rubble. But the medics prevented her from straining herself.

"Rickard! Liane!" She shouted.

Grimmel quickly demanded the non-injured Vikings to search the pile of rubble for his two children. They immediately obeyed and went over to the ruined house while the medics continued to bandage Grimmel and Frieda up.

Underneath the wood, stone, and dirt, lied a severely injured Rickard. His head was throbbing in pain and his ribs ached. Not too far away from him, was his sister, Liane.

Her tiny body was barely moving. Her cries were laboured and muffled. Rickard couldn't see his sister but could hear her crying. He tries to comfort her.

"D—don't cry Liane…mom and dad will save us…don't cry…"

Above ground, the Vikings quickly but carefully removed the rubble in search of Rickard and Liane. Eventually, they were able to hear the two children.

"Grimmel! Frieda!" One Viking shouted. "We found your children!"

Immediately, the couple dashed to the rubble. They knelt down to the small opening between the wood and stone, calling their children's names.

"Rickard? Liane? Can you hear us?" Frieda asked through choked sobs.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Liane cried. "It hurts, it hurts! I don't like it here! It hurts!"

Frieda felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "Don't cry, baby. Mommy and daddy are right here! We'll get you out! Where's your brother? Rickard?"

Rickard shouted as loud as he could. "Mom! I'm here! I'm right here! Is dad there?"

"Yes, son, I'm here. I'm right here!" Grimmel contained his cries.

Frieda looked at the group of Vikings surrounding them. She grabbed one of their hands and begged through tears.

"Please. Please. You have to get my children out. I'll be in your debt forever. Clean your floors, cook your food, fix your homes, whatever you want! Just save my children!" She begged.

Grimmel held her close to him. "They will, Frieda. They will. Right?" He looked at all the Vikings in the eye.

They all clenched their teeth. "We'll try. We'll do our best. But first, we need to get rid of these logs and planks on top of the kids."

Grimmel and Frieda took a step back, allowing the Vikings to do their work. They surrounded the giant wooden plank and each grabbed a good size of it. Then in unison, they lifted it as hard as they could.

It wouldn't budge.

They tried again. It still wouldn't budge. They called for help but everywhere, someone needed saving. So finding available hands was hard.

Minutes passed by. Rickard and Liane's cries grew softer. Finally, one of the Vikings walked up to Grimmel and Frieda and said something that should never be said to a parent.

"We tried to lift it as many ways as we could. But it's too heavy. The logs on top of the plank are the problem. If we try to remove that, everything that's held in place by those logs will fall on top of the kids. So with the strength, we have now, we can only lift it up at an angle." The Viking kneeled down and spoke in a softer voice. "You have to choose which side we lift. Your son and daughter are located on opposite ends of the plank. If we lift the right side, we'll crush your son. If we lift the left, we'll crush your daughter. You have to choose which child to save."

Grimmel and Frieda felt their worlds come to a halt. Choose?

"You have to save both of them…" Frieda stuttered.

The other Vikings joined in. "Lady, we tried everything! We simply can't lift the plank up in a safe manner! Not with our combined strength. You must choose which child!"

"Save both of them…" Frieda's tears were flowing endlessly from her eyes.

Grimmel squeezed her tightly and glared at the Vikings in front of him. "How could you ask a mother to choose between her children? Save both of them!"

"We can't!" The same Viking glared at Grimmel in frustration. "And what right do you have to shout at us? You're not helping!"

"I would if I could!" Grimmel spat before cringing in pain from a wound on his ribcage.

The arguing continued for a couple of seconds more. Then from across the village, cries of help were heard. The Vikings responded to them and prepared to leave to help whoever needed it on the other side.

Frieda grabbed one of their arms before they could leave. "Wait! Save…"

The Viking looked at her with painful eyes. "Save who?"

"...save my daughter."

Under the giant plank of wood, Rickard could hear everything his mother just said. _Save my daughter...my daughter...my daughter…_

"Mom…?" A single tear rolled off of Rickard's cheek as he felt the heavy rough wood pressing harder and harder against his tiny body.

* * *

The plank was lifted and Grimmel and Frieda fetched their heavily injured daughter. Looking frailer than ever.

More medics arrived on the scene and took Liane from Frieda's arms, promising to look after her properly at the medical camp.

The Vikings then lifted the other side of the plank. Where Rickard was located.

They retrieved the young boy's body. Bloodied and broken from the crushing force of the rubble on top. Frieda sobbed as she tore threw the men in order to hold her son.

"My son! Please forgive mommy! She never wanted this to happen to you! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" She held Rickard's body close to her chest. Trying to feel a pulse. But there was none.

The bodies of the fallen were all laid on a large ship, preparing to be sent away to Dagny's traditional burial grounds. Which was a separate island away.

Among the bodies was Rickard. Looking as young and innocent as ever. His sweet gentle eyes were closed shut. Never to be opened again.

The ships carrying the dead soon sailed away. From shore, their loved ones cried in agony.

Frieda especially. Grimmel never let go of her the entire time. He knew she was a strong woman. But losing a child is the worst thing that could happen to a mother. Especially a young one.

The last thing he wanted to see was Frieda throwing herself off a cliff.

"Come, my dear," Grimmel comforted. "Let's see Liane. The doctors said she might be awake by now."

Looking at the ships one last time, Frieda nodded and walked towards the medical camp with Grimmel. The camp was located in the barely destroyed village square.

Tents were set up and every building that was still standing was turned into a resting area for patients. Liane was located inside one of the longhouses.

Frieda quickly ran to the makeshift bed her daughter was lying on. "Liane? Can you hear mommy?"

The little girl's breathing was shallow and laboured. Her eyes were barely open. Grimmel put a hand on Liane's cheek and stroked it gently.

A medic came by. "Your daughter's in critical condition. Her injuries are pretty bad for an average person. But because she's so young, it's far worse. We've done all we could so far. Eliminate her pain, put her to sleep. But at this point, only time and the gods can determine her fate."

Grimmel looked at the medic with cold eyes. "We already lost one child. Do NOT add to the loss. You hear me?"

The medic nodded fearfully. "W—we'll try our best."

"Funny that's exactly what the men said when they tried to rescue our children." Grimmel said under his breath.

Knowing that his presence is not wanted, the medic left to talk to the head doctors. Frieda placed a kiss on Liane's forehead before letting her sleep in peace. She walked back outside. Grimmel held onto her hand tightly.

They left the medical camp and went back to the pile of rubble that was their house. The stone and wood from before were mostly removed. Revealing bloodstains where Rickard and Liane once laid.

Frieda gently asked Grimmel to let go of her hand. He obliged reluctantly. She walked towards the rubble and knelt down.

"Odin, why do you curse me so?" She whispered. "What sin did I commit during my youth that made you strike my children?"

From behind her, Grimmel felt a mixture of emotions. Pain, confusion, and finally, anger. He clenched his fists.

"Dragons…we just can't live with them, can we? Odin?"

* * *

One week later, the second round of ships prepared to depart for the burial grounds. This time, they carried the patients who were injured from the dragons' attack but could not survive their injuries.

One medic carried the body of a little girl wrapped in old bloodied bandages. It was Liane.

_"I'm sorry," the doctor revealed to Grimmel and Frieda a couple of days ago. "Her injuries were simply too severe. I'm sorry."_

_Frieda's cries resonated through all of Dagny that day_.

Liane's body was also laid on the ship, just her brother, Rickard, from a week ago. From the cliff, Grimmel and Frieda watched in horror.

Frieda's eyes were dry. It's like she ran out of tears to shed. Grimmel felt her lifeless head against his shoulder as they watched the ships disappear into the horizon.

Night fell and the couple continued to stay on the cliffside. Grimmel brought them meals and a warm blanket so they could stay as long as they wanted.

Finally, after hours of silence, Frieda spoke. "Am I a terrible mother?"

Grimmel looked at her incredulously. "No! Why would you say that?"

"What kind of mother would choose between her children?" Frieda looked out to the sea. "What kind, Grimmel?"

"Stop this, Frieda. We were given a hard choice and you made it. And the rest is just unfortunate circumstances. Rickard and Liane's deaths...they're not your fault. It's the fault of the dragons!"

Frieda looked up at her husband, who had a fierce flicker in his eyes. She never saw this kind of expression on him before. Grimmel took both her hands in his.

"We can't bring our children back, but we can bring them justice. Let's find that Night Fury, Frieda. You and I. We'll avenge Rickard and Liane by slaying that murderous beast!"

* * *

Grimmel picked up some fallen scales and examined them closely. "Light grey. Non-speckled. Seemed to have been here for about four days...maybe five. And judging from the angle of the footprints...flew off westward."

Behind him, Frieda was in awe of her husband's deductive abilities. "All that from some scales and footprints?"

Grimmel smirked in delight. "We're getting close to him, my dear. Soon, we'll be able to plunge our blades deep into its heart. If it even has one."

Frieda didn't answer. Her hatred towards the Night Fury who indirectly killed her children that night was small compared to the pain of actually losing her children.

Grimmel however, was eager in their pursuit of this Night Fury. He finished examining the area and grabbed his notebook.

"Alright, so from the information I've gathered all far. It seems like our Night Fury always stays in one area for at least three days. During this time, it sleeps and eats. To rest up before preparing to find the next safe haven." Grimmel thought aloud.

Frieda looked over his shoulder to see his notes and drawings of the Night Fury's habits. She was astonished by the level of detail he put in.

"Frieda."

"Yes?"

"I have a plan to kill this Night Fury. And I need you in it. If you want out, just tell me now."

Frieda clenched her daggers. "I'm in."

Grimmel turned and smiled. "Alright. Here's the plan."

The next couple of days were spent in preparation of the plan to capture the Night Fury. Grimmel predicted from his info, that the next place the Night Fury will be resting at, is an island not too far away from another Viking civilization called Berk.

It's at the dawn of a new day when Grimmel discovered the Night Fury who killed his children resting in a small watering hole on the very island he predicted.

He and Frieda got into position. Without a second wasted, Grimmel leapt down from his hiding spot and woke the sleeping Night Fury. He picked up a fish from the dragon's personal pile.

"Come and get me if you want this back," Grimmel taunted.

The Night Fury growled and began chasing after Grimmel. But the man was fast. And an expert at using his crossbow.

The Night Fury was busier dodging arrows than he was catching Grimmel. Eventually, Grimmel got the Night Fury where he wanted it.

He quickly scaled the sides of a rocky slope and signalled Frieda to come in.

"Now!"

Right as the Night Fury flew up into the air to get Grimmel, it crashed back down in pain. Frieda's throwing daggers stabbed its tail.

Followed by its left wing. And then its right wing. The Night Fury fell to the ground, airborne-less. That's when Grimmel released the loose pile of rocks on the edge of the slope.

It crushed the Night Fury to death.

"How does it feel now, huh?" He looked down at the dead dragon. The murderer of his children. "How does it feel?"

From her hiding spot, Frieda also stared at the dead Night Fury. A light sense of relief and satisfaction washed through her. But not enough to erase her pain.

* * *

The moment Grimmel and Frieda returned to Dagny with the body of the Night Fury, the entire village cheered. They were absolutely amazed and delighted at the sight of the dead beast.

"My Thor, you killed a Night Fury?"

"Impossible! How did you two manage it?"

"This is incredible, a memorable day for Dagny. No, for all of us, Vikings."

The next few days were filled with celebrations and questions. Grimmel answered all of them. The villagers kept showering him and Frieda with praise.

Grimmel finished explaining to another warrior the key to tracking a dragon. "Put yourself in their perspective. Imagine what's going through their heads. Our Night Fury was very prideful. It is straightforward and assertive. A little taunting will do the trick. Get its attention."

More Vikings surrounded him. All were curious to learn from Grimmel. On the other side of the longhouse, sat Frieda. She was also surrounded by Vikings but she was more dismissive of them.

"Frieda, please tell us how you were able to kill it so easily!"

"Was it your idea or your husband's? What part did you play in the plan?"

Frieda politely raised a hand to the entourage. "Please. Please, I just want to be left alone. If you must ask about how we killed the Night Fury, ask Grimmel. I just want to be alone."

Nobody talked to her after that.

That night, Grimmel found his wife sitting by herself on the same cliffside where they watched the ships leave to the burial grounds. He crept behind her and surprised her with a lift.

"Grimmel! Put me down!" She commanded.

He did as told. "What's wrong, Frieda? We killed the beast who took the lives of our children. Aren't you happy?"

"It'll take more time for me to be happy again, Grimmel. Killing the Night Fury was to avenge Rickard and Liane. Not to cure my sorrow."

Grimmel tried to understand her feelings. But it was difficult. "Have you seen the way the villagers treat us? We're heroes, Frieda! Saviours! Does that not make you happy either?"

"We killed a Night Fury in vengeance. We didn't save lives."

"We saved potential lives," Grimmel turned Frieda's face towards him. He needed her to understand what they did was good. And right. "Now that Night Fury won't kill any more people. Imagine the lives we could save if we did the same to the other dragons."

Frieda removed his hand from her face and slowly backed away. "What are you saying?"

Grimmel closed the distance between them and put both hands on her waist. "I'm saying let's do it again. Let's kill more dragons. Let's rid the world of dragons."

* * *

It was early morning when Grimmel and Frieda finished packing their necessary belongings and left Dagny for good. They were on a journey that had no turning back.

A journey to rid the world of dragons forever.

"Because humans and dragons can never coexist in peace," Grimmel said to a still unsure Frieda.

They were currently tracking the other two Night Furies that attacked their village that night. And they were making good progress so far.

By the end of the week, they successfully located one of the two Night Furies and killed it. Using a well-placed trap and a poisoned arrow.

A couple of days later, they were attacked by the final Night Fury when they accidentally ventured into its hunting ground.

Luckily, Grimmel's quick thinking led to them being victorious in the battle. However, Frieda sustained a bad injury on her abdomen from the fight.

The pair had to take a break from hunting dragons for a few days. To let Frieda heal up. Grimmel tended to her wounds during the days but when night fell, he left her to venture off on his own.

It's always during the nights that Grimmel went out to scout for possible allies. Other Vikings that shared his belief: dragons cannot coexist with humans.

He did come across small groups and civilizations that were tired of the dragon attacks. But not all of them were willing to join him and Frieda in their quest to rid the world of dragons.

Because they had too much to lose.

"Believe me, we want to get rid of the dragons as much as you!" One of the Vikings Grimmel approached said. "But we have loved ones who need us as much as we need them!"

Grimmel laughed before grabbing the Viking by the collar of his shirt. "I lost my two children to a Night Fury. And you know what I did? You know what my wife and I did?"

The Viking shook his head as he tried to release himself from Grimmel's grip. "No…"

"We killed it."

All of the Vikings surrounding them gasped in shock and whispered to each other. Grimmel didn't need to look up to see their expressions.

He already knew he had them won over.

Frieda's wound healed and she and Grimmel resumed their hunt. They improved their speed in tracking dragons. And their tactics in fighting and killing them.

They've been through many life-or-death situations by now. From being ambushed by a pack of hatchlings to nearly being impaled by a pair of Nadderheads.

The closest they've ever been to death was when they encountered a massive horde of dragons while sailing out in the sea. They've never seen so many dragons of all types flying together.

"Frieda, stay on the ship!" Grimmel commanded as he shot a grappling hook from his wrist.

It latched onto the closest dragon to him and he quickly reversed the mechanism so the rope from the hook will shorten and pull him towards the flying reptile.

Grimmel climbed onto the dragon's back and looped more ropes around it, forcing it to obey his directions. He steered the dragon amongst the horde, shooting down every dragon within his range with poisoned arrows.

Finally, the leader of the horde showed up.

It was a large red Stormcutter. And on its back rode a masked human. He was carrying a large staff and pointed at Grimmel.

Immediately, the Stormcutter dove towards the dragon Grimmel was riding on and tried to push him off. But Grimmel shot an arrow, aiming for its head.

The Stormcutter dodged and the arrow hit the arm of the masked rider standing on its back. The person cried in pain and nearly fell over. The Stormcutter immediately retreated to protect its rider, but Grimmel was relentless.

He shot more arrows. The Stormcutter either dodged or knocked them away with its tail. Grimmel forced his dragon to fly closer and as he did, he realized the masked rider was missing.

Before Grimmel could react, the same masked rider came down from above him. Knocking him off of the dragon and causing him to fall towards the ocean.

"Grimmel!" Frieda shouted as she saw her husband falling from the sky.

She steered their ship towards him and prepared the net onboard to catch him. Timing it just right, Frieda lowered the sails to decrease the speed and held the steering wheel still.

Grimmel landed safely on the net. Frieda rushed to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." He rubbed his head in pain.

"Who was that?" Frieda was referring to the masked person riding the Stormcutter.

"I don't know. But I do know something now." Grimmel confessed as he sat up. "We're going to need to expand our forces."

* * *

"We'll join you," the leader of a small band of Vikings said to Grimmel.

Grimmel nodded in approval. "Continue what you're doing. But report to me by the end of each week."

"It will be done."

And that was another bunch of allies added to Grimmel's ever-growing batch of supporters. It's been many months since his near-death experience. And he had yet to meet the masked rider from before.

By now, Grimmel and Frieda's dragon hunting is becoming known to all the Vikings affected by these beasts. Everywhere they went, they left a trail of dragon blood behind them. And a substantial decrease in dragon attacks.

But Frieda was noticing something in Grimmel. It increased with every kill they made. Every dragon they tracked. Every time he planned their next move.

Grimmel was changing.

He would be excited whenever they found the trail droppings of a new dragon. Always smile gleefully once they deliver the final blow. Once, Frieda even saw him shooting arrows endlessly at the body of a Gronckle they recently killed.

Frieda didn't like this one bit. It was scaring her. How long have they been killing dragons for? Why did she agree to come along with this plan?

Grimmel seemed to live for the excitement of hunting dragons. He enjoyed toying with them. Predicting their every move. And seeing them squirm in their last moments alive.

This hunt no longer seemed like a noble act to Frieda. It seemed like a genocide.

"I just want to live again," Frieda softly whispered to a sleeping Grimmel one night. Knowing full well that he couldn't hear her. "Make a family, be happy, try to move on from the past. Grimmel…why can't you see that?"

More time passed by. Grimmel and Frieda completely pulverized the dragon population within their area. And they were preparing to move into new territory.

They had many allies now. Allies who helped them kill and capture dragons. The imprisoned dragons were studied by Grimmel and used to help lure more dragons to their deaths.

Grimmel was beginning to make a name for himself across the seas. He was both feared and respected as a deadly dragon hunter.

Vikings who shared his beliefs and ideals followed him. And those who didn't stayed out of his way.

And through all of the hunting and killing, Grimmel did his best to make time for Frieda. He noticed her recent lack of communication with him and distance.

So he suspected it must be because they haven't spent much quality time together as husband and wife.

He'd present her flowers, take her on romantic ship rides, reminding her that she's his sky. And one night after getting a bit drunk, they slept together.

Despite all of the lovely gestures, Frieda knew that Grimmel is no longer the man she fell in love with. The man who proposed to her that starry night on their ship all those years ago.

But still, there was a part of her that refused to leave him. That still loved him with all her heart.

* * *

Frieda wasn't feeling well very one rainy morning so Grimmel let her rest in their cave home while he went out hunting. She was very upset at that.

When he returned later that day, he found her kneeling in front of a makeshift basket filled with non-ripe apples.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Frieda looked at him with tired eyes.

Grimmel laughed. "You looked like you were praying to apples. What's going on?"

"You really don't know?" Frieda's voice sounded much more awake. She stood up.

"No…" Grimmel wiped off his relaxed expression. He saw that his wife wanted to be taken seriously.

Frieda was appalled. "Today is the one year anniversary of Rickard's death! Our son, Grimmel! He died today!"

Rickard? Grimmel suddenly remembered the events of the day his son died. Crushed to death by the ruins of their house. But he couldn't recall what he felt that day. To be honest, he didn't feel much at all.

"I see," Grimmel said slowly. "That's why you weren't feeling well. I'm sorry, Frieda. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't know! That's why you left this morning to go hunting for more dragons!" Frieda's face was turning red. "Has this hunt become more important than your children? Our children?"

Grimmel's expression turned fierce. "This hunt is _because_ of our children! We killed the dragon that murdered them! And we killed several others before they had the chance to turn into murderers!"

"Spare me the honourable lies, Grimmel! You and I both know that's not the reason you kill. Maybe that was the reason when we first started, but not anymore. You kill for pleasure. Don't you deny it," Frieda's voice cracked on the last word.

Pain, betrayal, and finally anger flashed through Grimmel's eyes. He clenched his fists tightly. Trying to contain his building rage.

"You know what? You're right. I do kill for pleasure now. But why do you care? They're dragons, Frieda! They can't live with us! Look what they've done to us! What they've been doing to our people for centuries! We're doing the world a favour! So what if I find pleasure in doing it? You've killed just as many dragons as I did!" He shouted.

"I only wanted to kill the Night Fury who indirectly killed my children," Frieda revealed. "I never. Never. Wanted to cause a genocide. Look at what we've become, Grimmel. What you've become. We got more blood on our hands than that Night Fury ever did! We're murderers! I—I'm a murderer!"

Grimmel threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He walked past Frieda and towards the cave wall. He pressed his forehead against the rocky side and sighed.

Frieda didn't go up to him. Instead, she continued to speak from where she stood. "It's partially my fault too. I should've stopped you when you were showing signs at an early stage. But I was scared and too trusting of you. I convinced myself to a point where I don't even know when I lost you. The real you, Grimmel."

Grimmel threw back his head and laughed. "I guess I'm a lost cause to you now."

"Grimmel…"

"Let me ask you this, Frieda. And I want a clear answer. Are you afraid of me?"

"No!" Frieda exclaimed. "But I will be if you keep going down this path we paved. Just, please. Stop."

Grimmel looked at her in the eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that stole his heart were filled now with sorrow. He looked away and walked past her.

"I can't do that." Was all he said.

Without saying another word, Grimmel grabbed his crossbow and bag of food. All the while, ignoring Frieda crying his name. He prepared to leave the cave.

But Frieda grabbed his arm and placed it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

Grimmel dropped his crossbow and bag. His fierce expression disappeared. Replaced by genuine shock and concern.

"How? Didn't we think that injury you sustained prevented you from ever conceiving—"

"I haven't bled for two months," Frieda said as she placed her other hand on top of his. "I think this is real. This is really happening, Grimmel."

The warmth of his hand on her stomach made him calm down. Grimmel didn't know what to say. For the first time in a long time, he felt torn.

Frieda looked at him with pleading eyes. "Stay with me."

Grimmel removed his hand from her stomach to grab her behind the neck. His lips caught hers in a heated kiss. Frieda wrapped her arms around him, deepening it.

They haven't been this honest with each other in a long time. It felt more intimate than any moment in the past.

A loud clap of thunder was heard from outside. The couple broke away from each other, breathing heavily. Grimmel pressed his forehead against Frieda's then whispered in her ear.

"Let's spend the rest of the day together, ok?"

And that's exactly what they did. Grimmel stayed in the cave with Frieda all day. They talked, ate, and danced. He even made her a special drink to keep her warm.

"For the baby," he said when presenting her the bowl.

Frieda downed it without much thought. The day soon turned to night and the couple grew tired. Frieda fell asleep against the cave walls and Grimmel had to pick her up to lay her on the sleeping mats.

He brushed some strands of hair away from her face. Frieda awoke slightly and squeezed his hand.

"I love you…" She said in a low voice.

"Me too." He responded.

The rain continued until all night and into the morning. The sun's light barely peeked through the gray clouds.

Frieda woke up feeling extremely groggy. She sat up in her mat. And let her vision clear.

The cave was half empty. The second sleeping mat next to her was gone. One of their food bags was taken too along with several hunting equipment. Grimmel's prized crossbow was missing too. And so was he.

Frieda scrambled to her feet and ran to the cave entrance. There on the ground, wet from the rain, was Frieda's ancestral sword.

It was the sword she presented to Grimmel on their wedding day. And lying on top of the hilt of the sword, was his shiny silver wedding ring.

She couldn't believe it.

He left her.

* * *

Grimmel couldn't bear to see Frieda's face if he told her he can't stay with her. He had to leave. Dragon hunting was his new need.

It made him feel like he had a purpose in the world. Because he was so good at it. And it served a good cause. Dragons are dangerous and foul creatures.

"We simply can't coexist with them…"

That was the belief that kept him going. Kept him hunting, killing, and capturing dragons of all types and ages for a long time.

They called him Grimmel the Grisly.

He has wiped out nearly the entire Night Fury species. And has the blood of hundreds of thousands of dragons on his hands.

Which got bloodier as the years flew by.

And one day, he heard of a Viking civilization called Berk.

A civilization that had dragons and people living together peacefully. Or so the warlords said.

And of course, Grimmel had to check it out. Because if it's true. Then he needs to put an end to it.

But in an ill-turn of events, he was once again falling from the back of a dragon. Rapidly towards the ocean surface.

This time, he didn't have Frieda down below to catch him. This was the choice he made. The path he chose.

The water's surface hit him hard. And his world went dark.

The Light Fury carrying Hiccup flew them to safety. All of the Berkians cheered upon seeing their chief alright and their nemesis dead.

Amongst them was a young man with shaggy fair-coloured hair. He stood close to the edge of the island, trying to get a look of his chief flying back to them.

"Isn't this great, Rickard?" The man's friend patted him on the back.

Rickard nodded in agreement. "It's a wonderful victory for all of us."

After landing, Hiccup comes to the realization that dragons and humans simply can't exist together peacefully. So he made a difficult choice.

He chose to let Toothless go.

All of the Vikings of Berk did the same with their dragons. It was an emotional farewell. But what they were doing was the right thing.

Until the day comes that allows the two species to coexist, they shall live in separate worlds.

* * *

Far in the distance, on an island near the Hidden World, a woman wakes up suddenly. Her gasp alerts her dragon companion, a Silver Phantom she named 'Skyguide'.

The woman was Frieda. She patted Skyguide on its nose, knowing that he ached to get up into the clouds again.

"I know Skyguide, I know. I just...I thought I sensed something. Must've been a bad dream." She climbed onto Skyguide's back and took off.

Skyguide was there for her when she was at her lowest moment. When she went through a miscarriage with her third and final child years ago. This dragon...completely changed her views on the dragon species.

And caused her to realize a second solution to her ex-husband's belief.

"Let's go. We still have more dragons to find. And guide them to the Hidden World. Because humans and dragons can never coexist in peace. But there are ways other than genocide."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. I just like playing in their sandbox. I don't the Chinese Earthquake film Aftershock either (which parts of this story is based on)
> 
> A/N. This is a story I've been wanting to write for a long time. I imagined this as soon as I stepped out of the theatre playing HTTYD 3.
> 
> Grimmel was intriguing but a bit underdeveloped. So my wild imagination began doing its work to complete this character.
> 
> I just absolutely love fleshing out villains and giving them origin stories. Grimmel is no different. He's kind of like an evil version of Hiccup.
> 
> So the minute I got to my laptop, I started typing notes to save this story-idea.
> 
> And months later, I had the entire narrative fleshed out. But I didn't know how to turn it into a readable fanfiction.
> 
> There were just too many details missing for me to turn it into a multi-chapter story.
> 
> So I wrote this as a one-shot. And I hope this is well-received. 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what you guys think of this story.
> 
> And maybe what I could improve on? Or write next?
> 
> I'm always looking for ways to get better. Because writing is something I love to do. And the HTTYD franchise is chock-full of potential fanfic prompts.
> 
> Again, please comment to let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> MiraLake


End file.
